I Remember You
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Sock is a short, fierce kid who befriends Jonathan, who seemed detatched from everything. He's pretty content on beating up anyone who tries to hurt his new friend, which, of course, gets him hurt in the process. But two weeks after a particularly bad beat-up, there's a double homicide locally... HIGHSCHOOL!HUMAN!AU. GETS SUPER SAD. HAS SOME SWEARING. SOCKATHAN.
1. My Little Demon

**AN: Hello! It's me again. I can't stop writing Welcome To Hell, dammit! Have a Highschool!Human!AU.  
~AP**

* * *

_No._ It wasn't Sock. It couldn't be. Not cheerful, overenthusiastic, annoying but frankly lovable Sock. It...It couldn't have been.

It can't.

* * *

_"If you lay ONE MORE FINGER ON MY FRIEND, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Jonathan turned to the side, his face still stinging from the punch. Sock was marching down the hallway angrily. The group of boys laughed. Sock was shorter than most 17-year-olds, and he looked childish and innocent, like he was from a J&amp;I School. Being in highschool, almost ready to graduate, this didn't help the boy. He also had a...unique sense of style. The purple skirt and hat that somehow contained his gravity-defying hair attracted a lot of attention to his friend, but it never seemed to bother the boy._

_Jonathan knew by now that the innocence in Sock's features was not, in fact, a reality. Jon groaned. "Aw, has little baby Jonny called his boyfriend to protect him? How pathetic. Sorry, shortie, we ain't backin' off unless you make us." Jon groaned again. Why did the leader of their group have to be SUCH an idiot? It took about five seconds for Sock to reach them before the guy was clutching his middles after a very hard kick there with some worn-out Doc Martins. "Well, you asked for it." Sock shrugged as the taller boy glared at him. "Who's a shortie now, hm?" The brunet giggled. _

_It was a short time he was grinning, because it went quite quickly after he recieved a blow in the stomach, sending him banging against the lockers sickeningly loudly. He slid to the ground after that, clutching his head where it flew against the metal. The other boys gathered around him, much to Jonathan's dismay, and all started on the small boy. The blonde tried to interfere, but his injuries sustained from them throughout the day prevented him from even standing. The teen flinched at every yelp of his pained friend and wished he had one of those superhero moments and beat them all up. But he didn't._

_After a while of beating Sock, the guys got bored and left. Despite his obvious weakness now, Sock hopped up as soon as they were out of sight and hearing distance. "You OK?" He hauled Jon up until he was leaning on him. "Nothing I can't deal with. They spent most of their time on you." Sock brushed it off._  
_"Yeah, but I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to. You need a hospital?"_  
_"Nah. You're late for your bus, man. You need to get home. Your parents'll-"_  
_"My parents can do whatever they want, you need my help." Sock supported the guy into the shotgun seat of a purple Nissan Micro. Jon stared at Sock as he hopped into the driver's side. "You have a driver's licence?"_  
_"Always the air of surprise." Sock said jokingly. "I passed the test in January." Jon nodded. You wouldn't think someone like Sock to be the driving type._

_Sock pulled into Jonathan's driveway. The blonde's Mom (__**AN: I'M TRYING TO BE AMERICAN SORRY)**_ _wouldn't mind. She reckoned that Sock would be a good influence on her son._

_The boy helped his friend to his house and then plopped him on the sofa. "Wait here." He ran into the kitchen. Mrs. Combs looked up. "Oh! Sock, darling, what happened?"_  
_"Hi, Mrs Combs. I'll have to tell you later. First Aid kit?"_

_He came back with a box and began cleaning Jonathan up, even though he was much worse and still bleeding from his head and nose and probably a couple of other places. When Jon was feeling fine enough, he spun to Sock, sat him on the sofa and muttered: "Stop being so BRAVE. I know you're hurting."_

_Sock opened his mouth to speak. "No buts. No 'I'm fine' s. You aren't. For once, just let me take care of you, OK?" Jon's voice was gentle but firm as he cleaned his friend._

* * *

_After a couple of hours, both were cleaned up and feeling better, and had lied until their tongues turned black until Mrs Combs leaved them alone._

_"Sock, why'd you have to get involved?"_  
_"'Cause you're my friend." He yawned. "I'm just like that. Too bad I didn't have Viktor with me though." Viktor was, weirdly, the name of the butchering knife Sock had stolen and kept since he was a young child. Jonathan knew it was morbid, but he laughed a little. He'd learned to appreciate Sock as he was, even with the annoyingness and very obvious homicidal tendencies. "You're such a little demon, you know that?" Jon chuckled._  
_"Mm. But you love me, right?"_  
_"Yeah. 'Cause you're my little demon."_

_They fell asleep embracing._

* * *

**AN: You're going to kill me. I'M SORRY! Review if you liked or feel like skinning me alive, either works!  
~AP**


	2. Just Too Dangerous

**AN: Murdering me is illegal, remember?**

* * *

_"All this time?" Sock nodded and looked to the ground, blushing. Jonathan didn't know what to say. He wasn't attracted to boys usually, but Sock was...different. Sock wasn't other boys, Sock was...Sock. He'd never known the fuzzy feeling he got with Sock with girls either, though..._

_"I-I think...I think I like you in that way too..." Jon mumbled. He felt a smile come along as the other boy's face lit up.  
"R-really?"_  
_"Yes, really, you little devil. C'mere." Jonathan leant over and caught Sock's lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss. It left both of them momentarily breathless. "So...Boyfriends?" Jon whispered, not daring to speak louder and break the moment. Sock nodded shyly.  
"B-boyfriends."_

* * *

_Next time Jonathan saw Sock, he was bruised. Very bruised. "Sock, what happened-" The other boy just shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter, Jon." The blonde knew exactly what that meant.  
"It was your Dad again, wasn't it?" Jon was fuming. He hated his boyfriend's Dad, even more so when he found out what he did to Sock after too much to drink. Sock looked to the ground and nodded so smally that if the other hadn't been so focused, he'd have missed it. "I-I came out last night and he freaked out." Jon sighed and gently pulled the smaller teen into a hug. "Oh, Sock..." He was interruptted by a shout of 'GAYS' from down the hallway. Jonathan just turned, looked the person dead in the eye and said: "Yeah, that's us, so what?"_

* * *

The phone call confirmed it. Jon looked at his mother with a look of utter shock. "N-no, no, you're LYING! You have to be lying!"  
"I wish I was, Jon, I do." She shook her head, staring down at the floor. "I was looking forward to have that kid as a son-in-law." She was trying to joke, but it wasn't exactly helping. "Why...why would he..." Piecing word after word together seemed like such a challenge now. Jonathan stumbled and sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "He can't have. They've mixed it up, it must be someone else."

* * *

_Sock was distant for a couple of days. He seemed to be scared of someone, but it was just...himself. He was scared of himself._

_And that made Jonathan very concerned indeed. "Dude, you're acting weird, what's wrong?" Sock looked at the ground. "Um..."_  
_"Tell me the truth before you lie, Napoleon." Sock winced, as usual, at mention of his first name. He sighed. "Remember when you first heard of me, and when you first walked up to me, you said, 'Oh hey, aren't you that kid who killed a bunch of animals with a spoon or something?' and I was like what, people still remember that?" Jonathan nodded and almost laughed. Yeah, he remembered. He'd gotten over finding that creepy. It was in the past._  
_"Well..." Sock twiddled his fingers. "Remember I said that, I only did it because there was like, well, I wanted to kill things and I didn't want to hurt anybody?" Jon nodded, smile fading. "Well, I always have those feelings but like...They're getting worse."_

_"Getting...worse? How worse?"_  
_"As in I'm getting to the stage where I literally want to murder PEOPLE, not just animals. And...And I don't know what to do or if I can control it or for how long." Sock looked up to the blonde, obviously scared of being pushed away. "And...I don't think it'll be safe for us to...to do this, any more."_

_"You're...breaking up with me?"_  
_"Don't sound sad, please, I hate it when you're sad. I just don't want you getting hurt. Worse, I don't want you getting hurt by me. I could...Never forgive myself for that, not even if it was accidental. Please, understand." The boy was begging. _

_**He was so scared. So, so scared. And I pushed him away. God, I'm an idiot.**_

_Jonathan spun around. He shouldn't be angry, but he was. "It's OK, Napoleon, I understand completely." He could almost hear the flinch._  
_"You're angry."_  
_"No shit, Sherlock! Of course I'm angry!" Jonathan spun back to face the boy. "Dammit, Sock, I would do anything, _anything_, for you, no matter how much it endangered me. And you would NEVER hurt me! I know you-"_  
_"I killed Joane." It was a mumble, the ranting other barely caught it._  
_"You...What?" _  
_"I _KILLED _Joane! There it fucking is, happy yet? We might of not of been the best of friends but at least she tried! And then look what I did! I didn't even mean it! I don't...I don't want it to be true...I need you to stay away from me before I hurt you. I'm just...Too dangerous."_

* * *

**AN: It's slowly getting sadder. Don't murder me.**


	3. In The Worst Way Possible

**AN: Murdering me is STILL illegal, so...please don't. Heheh. Enjoyyyy!  
~AP**

* * *

_Sock avoided Jonathan since then. Well, he avoided everything and everyone, really. He avoided teachers, he even skipped Phys. Ed and Dance, which Sock would NEVER do. He beat everyone at dodgeball and he knew it, and the boy loved dancing more than the Dance teachers did. But he skipped._

_He sat alone at lunch, giving Jonathan a warning glare when he picked up his lunchbox and tried to move. He avoided eye contact with nearly everyone. He's stopped doing homework and work properly, he doesn't socialize. All these things the school told his parents after phoning them up of due concern for the purple-skirted boy._

_Then he stopped coming to school altogether. Now, Jonathan got the whole 'We're going to pretend we never knew each other' thing, but there's only so much distance a boy could take, and that was crossing the line of what could be taken and what couldn't. _

_So that night, after, admittedly, another homework detention, the boy walked himself to Sock's house. Jon's ankle was playing up, since some guys had tripped him over in dodgeball, and his teacher had been genuinely concerned because his ankle wasn't quite normal, but Jonathan walked on it anyway. He didn't really care. _

_When he finally got there, it would've been about eleven at night. But, to his utter surprise, there was no one there. Just a very noticeable note on Sock's bed. It was in an envelope. It said "To Jonathan" in Sock's familiar messy handwriting. _

_He couldn't bring himself to read it. He just grabbed it and ran, despite his entire body aching in protest, towards his home. If he'd looked properly, maybe he'd have seen the silhouette stabbing into the glow of the full moon over the graveyard hill. Maybe he could've stopped him._

* * *

Jonathan picked up the scribbled note now and opened the envelope shakily, pulling out the crumpled up paper. It was scribbled on the back of a school letter, of course. "_Dear Jonathan, _  
_If you're reading this, which I hope to God you are, I'm...Well I'd expect they'd taken me to the morgue by now or something. For the funeral._  
_Before you cry, scream, call me selfish and fall back into the ways of you before I became proper friends with you, please give me the chance to explain._  
_I...I killed my parents. In my sleep. I don't even regret it that much. I guess I'm insane, huh? Haha, you always said I was crazy._  
_Anyway I think you can already guess what type of note this is._  
_It's a suicide note._  
_Jonathan, I would stay, I want to be with you, I swear, even if we can't be what we both want to be because of my dumb killing problem. But...well, I realized it's not that I have a killing problem, y'know? I AM the killing problem._  
_And it's time to dispose of the problem._  
_I'm sorry. It'll never, ever be enough if I mean half as much to you as you do to me. Never, ever. I know. I'm sorry right now, you're hurting, and it's my fault. I'm sorry that I can't be next to you, cleaning up the mess I've left. I'm sorry I never got to tell you, one last time..._  
_This is my chance, huh? Better use it. I love you, Jonathan. More than me, more than my parents, more than anything, I love you, and I'm sorry._  
_Remember to get into as much trouble as possible while I'm gone, OK?_  
_Lots of love and weary byes,_  
_Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowksi, (Sock!)_

_PS: You can have my blanket if you want. And my school notes. I know you were slacking off in history, and __we,__ I mean you have an assessment next week. You'll need them. In fact, take whatever you , if you don't talk at my funeral...Well, you better!"_

"So, what was it, honey? Does it tell you how he...y'know, died?"  
"Suicide. It was a suicide." Jonathan slipped the letter back into the envelope and hugged it to his chest. "I...He wants me to talk at his funeral." Jon looked up to his Mom. "C-can I?"  
"Of course, sweetie. Of course you can. He...He left a note for the hospital, too, and the funeral home. I'd reckon they'd say what the places need to know."

* * *

Two weeks later, the funeral came by. None of Sock's family came to his apart from his Great Uncle, who nodded at Jonathan in approval, though the blonde knew not what made him deserve it. The teen was set on ignoring the funeral so he didn't cry, but when he was called up as a 'Special Friend' he couldn't help but angrily return from the detatchment he had placed between him and the world. He stood and as soon as he got on the podium, he looked at the priest and said: "If it makes any difference _now_, of all times, I was his _boyfriend_." The room was silent, but has he looked around, most had a slight smile at that.

"I didn't meet Sock until highschool. Crazy, right? I'm stood here in front of old friends, one family member, which I'm still rather miffed about, but anyway, yeah. Most of you've known him forever, and I'm here, only knowing him for what, six or seven years?" Jonathan laughed a little. "Trust me, it felt like so much longer."

"Two years after meeting that little skirted nerd, I formed a crush. A bad, want-to-squeal-every-time-they-speak crush. But I was confused. Real confused. And I asked my Mom, I said: 'Mum...I like this person but it's a_ boy_ and I'm supposed to like _girls_, right'? And she was all like: 'Honey, you _can_ like boys too. A lot of people don't like that, though, so if you say you only like boys, you will go into some raging battle of emotional turmoil and I promise, I will stand by you no matter what, ok?'" Jonathan smiled at his mother. "I'm lucky to have parents so supportive. I could've...Well, I could've had Sock's."

"Ever since we became close enough, we always used each other for comfort. He was protective, that little devil. Someone'd start threatening me and he'd go all up in their face, swearing 'till he was dragged off, screaming threats that I have no doubt in my mind he could fulfill. At first I was embarrassed, but you aren't embarrassed of friends. Never. I began to cherish the attitude he had. He could sass anyone who got in his way. Well, I started to love everything about him, actually. His weird sense of style, his sassines, his forest green eyes, oh I could stare into them all day. And his hair, God, his hair. Nothing could be as soft, as warm, as comforting. Every curve and edge, every flaw, every perfection, every single detail of that boy I loved with all my heart. All of it. I knew how bad his parents treat him. Heck, I know how bad I've treat him. I could make him so happy. And then make him so, so sad. I didn't realize I could change his feelings that quickly, but hey, I thought he didn't care about me. I was wrong."

"We got together just a month back. Only a month, I know. Shame I took so long, huh? And then, a week ago, he said he wanted to break it off 'cause he was too dangerous. He_ was_ selfless, he _was_ caring, he _was_ a nerd, he _was_ a lot of things. But one thing he_ wasn't_ was dangerous. He gave me all I could ever ask for in a week and then stole it from me again, then took more away in the worst way possible. I don't think I could feel any more pain if I was trying to, you know? I think he underestimated how much I really cared for him. I can't-" The blonde sucked in a breath. "I don't really want to live in a world where I can't see those beautiful eyes, stroke that soft hair, hold his hand, even. Where I can never feel his lips on mine ever again. He'll never laugh again, never smile again. And part of me still thinks it's my fault. That it's my fault that he felt like he was a problem. An issue, needing to be rid of, you know? That maybe if I'd shown how much I really, truly, loved him. Then...Then maybe, just maybe, he'd still be here...He'd laugh and joke until I joined him. He'd tell me, stop being such a grumpy pants, Jon, it's not THAT bad, you can do it, I believe in you. And I-" Jon choked back a sob, tears almost falling. "I don't want to believe he's gone. B-but he is. A-and, God, where ever he is right now, I hope he can here me say that I love him, because I do. I so, so do. I never even realized it was so much until...Until I lost-" And off they go, streaming down his face. "Until I lost him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I've bored you with my sob-story of a life here. I'm sorry, and I love him. _My little demon_, Sock."

* * *

**AN: Did you know I was going to name this "My Little Demon" but I saw another fanfic that had that name so I changed it? Well, now you do. Please don't kill me! THINGS LIGHTEN UP SOON I PROMISE!**  
**Review?**  
**~AP**


	4. The New Kid

**AN: Guess who's back back back back again gain gain**  
**OK actual demon Sock coming into this one (finally)! Sad stuff ensues. Don't kill me.  
~AP**

* * *

Jonathan just ignored everything then.

His mother made him move towns, he didn't utter a word. Extra homework, detentions, you could go on, he just IGNORED_ everything_. Apart from one thing.

Every Saturday, with no signification, he'd disappear. No one knew where he was until about 7pm, when Sock's great uncle would phone his parents up to tell them that it was OK, he was just stumbling about the old town and had come for a cup of coffee.

But then, Maxwell had a heart attack and passed away.

And then the boy didn't even go near the now ghost of a town. Just being disalliousioned with humanity was enough to make his parents worry, but then they realized something.

This was exactly the attitude that Sock had pulled the teenager OUT of. And now the mischeivious bounce of a boy was gone, well, no one really could pull him out of it. Other parents said that it'd be just the grief, just the trauma.

Maybe it was. I mean, his boyfriend committed suicide_ AND_ killed his parents, you'd be quite frazzled, wouldn't you?

One day, he was waiting for the bus when a frankly annoying air seemed to fill in with an awkward boy who the other didn't look at properly. _Great, an enthusiastic new guy._

Jonathan expected the boy to leave him alone when they got on the bus, but no, he stood and stared for ten minutes until Jonathan reluctantly moved his bag and ignored everything. He was one hundred percent sure he could hear the guy talking to himself, but hey, if he was, his problem, not Jon's.

He tried to ignore the guy, but this weird kid who he downright refused to look at after seeing the fact his shoes and clothes looked like Sock's, but that was impossible, because Sock was dead, had taken to _ALWAYS_ taking the seat beside him in EVERY. _SINGLE_. **_CLASS_**. And, if that wasn't enough, finding a way to disrupt _everybody_ and _somehow_ that was Johnathan's fault, apparently. Basically, to make a long story short, he hated this kid in the first hour and it was only growing. The blond tried to make a pass to the guy in Phys. Ed, and _yeah, maybe _it was a _little_ aggressive, but the guy could've at least _tried_ to catch it. He got laughed at, and pretty much teased by the entire team, but he ignored them. Like he always did. It was just kind of a nuisance, to be honest.

Said boy followed him home, and Jon just couldn't take it anymore. He slid his headphones to his shoulders and turned his head. "_WHAT_ do you_ WANT?!_" He probably shouldn't have near-yelled that, but he was frankly pissed at the guy, who'd already pretty much ruined his immediately terrible day. (Every day was terrible without Sock...) He heard the boy suck in a breath, and then...

He regretted turning around. No, surely he was seeing things. That can't be Sock. "I, uh...I'm a demon, and I'm here to haunt you? Wait, no, that was terrible...uh-" Jonathan just walked inside and slammed the door, leaning against it. It was a coincidence...right?_ Sock...Sock isn't alive, Jon, stop hoping, he's DEAD. You saw his BODY. Dead._

All the teenager could hope was that this weird Sock-lookalike didn't bother him too much after that. He couldn't see a face like that too much without breaking eventually. Unfortunately for him, or maybe _NOT_ so unfortunately, his hopes were completely futile.

* * *

**AN: So this took forever and it's super short and you probably all hate me or have given up on this fic by now, and I'm just gonna blow this off by saying I am SO, SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! There's been so much going on with friends and school and family and relationships and everything was busy and confusing and I didn't honestly think about fanfic so much, even though I should've...Hopefully, I'm gonna get this one back on the road though! SO DON'T GIVE UP YET! Review if you liked, or want to scream at me for taking so long!**  
**~AP**


	5. An Author's Announcement

**AN: Hey guys uh  
I know you probably think this is a new chapter but uh...  
I'm leaving fanfiction. And this time, I'm not coming back.  
Don't worry, I'll leave all of my stories to good people, I have some friends on here and on wattpad who can continue them fine.  
It'll be as if I never left, I promise!  
I'm sorry, but the stress of life has become too much and I honestly can't balance an active fanfiction account right now. I am so sorry.  
Thank you to everybody who's ever stuck with, followed, favourited, reviewed or even just viewed my fanfictions. I love you all.  
Here's a song I wrote myself, consider it a goodbye gift from me. Especially for you guys. I'll leave a link in the top of my profile. Once again, I am so sorry.  
~AP **


	6. Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski

**AN: I'm back from the dead! If only for a little while. So sorry about being off for so long. I'll try my best to keep a consistent schedule now, but don't count on it, knowing me! This is now AFTER the canon events of W2H, so yknow, yeah. Anyway, let's go!  
-AP**

* * *

"Do you really have to stay here?" Honestly, when someone's floating around, bothering you, who looks exactly like your dead boyfriend, you start to get just a little pissed off. The demon shrugged. "I have weekends off." Jonathan sighed, glaring at the boy, who was hovering nonchalantly next to his computer desk.  
"It's a Saturday. Why are you here?"

"Because you're funny to watch." The teen's glare sharpened as he pulled himself to a sitting position on his bed, moving headphones down to his shoulders. "What's that supposed to mean? Is my life amusing to you?" Demon Sock-Lookalike (or DSL, for short.) fell in surprise, with an 'ouch', and then stood, cocking his head at the angry teenager. "No. I mean, it's not really like that. It's just...how do I say this, um, you're so..." He gestured wildly, waving his hands about like some sort of mime. "Interesting."

"Interesting? Going to school and being normal is interesting?" The blond boy snorted, leaning against the wall and looking at the demon properly. He hated to admit that the guy was kind of cute, but that was probably only because he looked like Sock, and nothing else. Nothing. Said ghost-type-whatever-the-hell-he-was-thing threw his head back and laughed. It was a pretty sound, a happy sound, like the trickle of a freshwater stream, or the sound of birds just waking up in the morning with tiny, adorable, tired chirps. Jon admitted he'd never seen the boy laugh, and it was...cute. And the dorkiest thing since wide-rimmed glasses.

"To me, yeah! I mean, I used to be human, obviously, but back then I wasn't really...normal. My life was screwed up. Like, super screwed up. So it's fascinating to see how you...I dunno, exist, I guess?" He laughed again, and the annoyed teenager found himself blushing at the sound, so he covered his face with an old Chemistry book he had absolutely zero interest in. _Just like Sock._

"You remind me of my boyfriend." The words slipped out without Jon wanting them to, and he immediately cursed himself in his head after saying them. "I mean, he's dead, so...uh...sorry." The demon's smile faded, and he looked sad for a second, glancing down at the floor. He quickly shook himself, regaining his composure and grinning cheekily at the teen. "Nah, it's fine. You remind me of someone too. I can't really remember who, but...Eh, whatever. Besides, this misses the point. I didn't know you're gay!"

"I'M NOT GAY! I'm..."  
"Really, Jonathan? You're not gay?" The demon raised his eyebrows at the teen, smiling mischievously and giggling under his breath. The teen shook his head and laid back, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't really know what I am, actually. Everyone always asks." At the other's stress, the guy walked over, brows furrowed in a look of concern. "Hey, that's okay. I don't really know, either."

"I thought Hell was full of sex and stuff, 'cause it's sin, right?" The demon laughed again, and Jon found himself purposefully trying to provoke the sound. He liked it. Listening to people laugh was something he always liked, though. So it's not like it had anything to do with who was laughing at all. Nope. "I wouldn't know. It's under renovations right now, so I've never really been past my boss' office." The boy confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Jonathan shrugged lightly, closing his eyes to rest them. "I guess you don't really need to know. My boyfriend...he's different. He's really different. He made me feel like nobody else did."

"He got you in that romcom cliché emotional rollercoaster, huh?" At that, the blond attempted to elbow the ghost-thing, only for his arm to move through the guy, who just giggled again. "I guess so. They do say you don't know what love is till you've found 'the one' don't they?" He nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing gently. "I wouldn't know. I was kinda...dangerous. I wouldn't blame people for not loving me."

_Dangerous._

"Everyone deserves to be loved, though." Jon protested, sitting up and looking at the boy, who was studying his feet once again. He shrugged, turning so the apathetic teen couldn't see his face. "I doubt many people I used to know would agree."

"Who cares?!" Jonathan was getting angry. It sounded so like how Sock talked that he couldn't help it. "They can think what they want! Everyone deserves someone who cares about them! And I'm sure someone did. I'm sure people loved you." The demon turned and smiled fondly at the teenager, still looking slightly sad for some unknown reason. Said teen found himself wanting- No, needing - to know what was wrong, to comfort the boy who'd come to make him off himself.

"...Jonathan, you're a good guy. I'm off the job, so, y'know...You're a really good guy. And I don't know why you care what I think of myself. I'm dead anyway, so it's not like I can do much about anything now." He looked up, surveying the patterns on the ceiling and sighing. His fingers gripped at the sheets on the bed and Jon shrugged again. "Hey, anyway. I never asked. If you're staying here, I might as well know your name."

The demon grinned, jumping up off of the bed and regaining his happy-go-lucky nature immediately. "I thought you'd never ask!"

He turned to face Jonathan and his smile widened. He bowed comically, holding one hand out. "Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski! But you can call me Sock."

_But you can call me Sock.  
__Call me Sock.__SOCK._

* * *

**AN: I know it's super short but it's something! Anyway, I'm gonna try updating this every week from now on (no specific day though) until it's finished, because it's ended up dragging on much longer than I originally intended. Thanks for reading!  
-AP**


	7. I Remember You

**AN: so basically I want to finish this story, which is why weekly updates. have fun! I'll try not to rush, and actually make it good for you guys though. That reminds me; consider supporting my ! I don't have any income so I'd really appreciate it. Obviously all the stuff there is original, but it will support me and motivate me fanfiction-wise too. The link is on my profile! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**-AP**

* * *

"W-what?" The teen realized he was shaking, and looked at the demon. It can't be Sock.

It IS SOCK.

"S-Sock?" The boy nodded, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Jonathan's attitude had just completely flipped, and Sock wondered if he caused it or not. Why would he? Jon's reaction was to immediately jump up and pounce-tackle the boy, clinging to his orange sweater as if he'd disappear (which technically, he could, but he was too confused right now to even move.) and beginning to sob lightly.

"Jon? What's wrong?" Sock asked, brows furrowed. "What did I do?"

"S-S-Sock. Remember. Please. Remember us. Remember me. PLEASE." He was more talking to himself than the demon at that point, but somehow, his begging had an effect on the boy, who also began to cry, but he couldn't comprehend or understand why. He nuzzled into Jonathan's hair and had no idea why, it was almost as if it was habitual. But how could it be? He'd only been assigned to Jonathan; He never met him before that, right?

Right?

Mephistopheles suddenly appeared in front of Sock and sighed. "Kid, we have to talk." The brunet didn't respond, still sniffling on Jon's shoulder and refusing to focus on his boss. Meph sighed again, and clicked his fingers, transporting both of them to his office.

Sock opened his mouth in protest and Mephistopheles hushed him before he could speak, shaking his head. "I paused time. Providence won't like it, but you'll be in the same place you guys left off."

"Talk. NOW." The short demon demanded, crossing his arms and glaring murderously at his employer. If you could call their relationship that in the first place. Mephistopheles sighed and ran his hand through his ginger hair. "You knew Jon when you were alive. I have no one else to assign him to, so I erased your memory hoping it would help you. He didn't talk or think about you so I guess I thought he wouldn't notice. I was trying to help, Sowachowski."

"BULLSHIT! I WANT MY MEMORY BACK!" Sock had already lost his temper, jumping up from the chair and slamming his hands down on Mephistopheles' desk. The elder sighed and glanced at the boy with a little fondness and a little frustration. "Fine. Have them. But understand, Sock, you have a job. And if you don't complete it, then you'll be fired and thrown into torture like everyone else. I'm sorry, but right now, I can't afford to make exceptions for you."

All he did was snap his fingers before Sock had a chance to respond, though his witty remark would do no good for him anyway, and suddenly he was back in the room.

The rush of memories knocked him off of his feet and he clutched his head.

The bullies.

His parents.

Joane.

_JON._

Jonathan was staring at him, shaking, as he fell. Sock looked up at the boy he was in love with, so many emotions rushing through him that he could barely handle it, he was crying and frowning and laughing and smiling all at the same time and it was overwhelming the demon.

He pushed himself off of the floor, standing and facing the wall, away from the teenager. As he wiped his face and rubbed his hand over his hat, he steadied himself, both mentally and physically. He took a deep breath and said the words he wish he'd known to say earlier.

"Jonathan..."

"Yeah?" The stutter was distant, but still there, in the boy's voice as he looked, still tearful despite himself. This was how Sock had always made him. Vulnerable. Emotional. Pain in the best ways.

"I remember you."

At that moment, Jonathan's heart could've burst out of his chest.

* * *

**AN: NOICE! There's probably gonna be one, maybe two more chapters left of this fic, so indulge yourselves whilst it lasts! Review, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
